Telephone
by Barbie Shoes
Summary: When the team starts to notice Sara's strange behavior, they also start talking... — Femslash, Cath/Sara
1. Warrick

_A/N: Ok, I know I should be working on Thirteen Hundred Miles, but I've been totally beat lately with my new job, and I'm trying to put a lot of thought into that one. Then I had this little idea, and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to get it out! I didn't have this betaed, so sorry for any errors. The whole story isn't Warrick's perspective by the way, each chapter will be someone different... I was pretty excited about this idea, and it's meant to be on the humorous side of things, so pretty please let me know what you think! And it's my birthday today, (!!!) so if for no other reason, review for me as a bday gift! :)

* * *

_

Sara and I had been going over our case notes for a while now. A simple B&E, though it needed to be solved none the less. I knew Sara was pissed when we got the assignment; of course she wanted the 419 off The Strip. That one went to Catherine though, being the senior CSI and all. Not to mention Grissom probably wasn't in the mood for Cath's inevitable bickering had it gone to someone else.

Sara had been a good sport about it, which was actually the strange part. Everyone, including Grissom, had braced themselves for the battle we were so sure would ensue between our two hard headed females, as Catherine shot a look in Sara's direction, ready to fight for her case. Sara had simply nodded and accepted our assignment, slipping quietly out of the room.

"That was odd," Nick whispered to me so Catherine wouldn't hear. "She in a mood today or somethin'?"

I gave him a look as I sighed. "God, I hope not," I replied, indicating the slip in my hand to say if she was, I was the one who got to deal with her all night. Nick patted my shoulder in a gesture of mock condolence as I too made my way out of the room.

I found Sara by her locker. "Hey, everything okay with you?" I asked as vaguely as I could. "You were pretty… quiet during assignments."

"By 'quiet' I assume you are referring to the fact that I _didn't _bite Catherine's head off?" she came back sarcastically. I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, but of course she was dead on. "I'm not stupid, Warrick. Like I couldn't tell everyone in that room was holding their breath, waiting for all hell to break loose."

Why I thought she wouldn't see through my bluff I'm not quite sure, but I should have known better. "Alright," I conceded, "then that is what I meant."

"I thought so," she smirked a little at her victory. "I'm tired of fighting with Catherine. So, let's just work this case and… try to like it."

I eyed her suspiciously, years of experience as a CSI and a gut feeling telling me something was off. She certainly seemed sincere, so that wasn't it. I decided to let it go, giving a little nod towards the door before she followed me out.

Now we stood in the layout room, staring at the pictures of upturned furniture that were scattered across the table.

"I don't get it," I puffed after a long period of discussion that had bore little fruit. "The homeowners said nothing was missing. Why go through all the trouble of breaking in, and then not take anything?"

Sara was silent, and for a moment it didn't phase me, assuming she was taking a moment to think. The silence continued though, and when I looked up, Sara was staring over my head and out the window to the hallway. She hadn't heard a word I just said.

"Sara?" I tried to get her attention, but despite being physically present, she was no longer in the room with me. I turned my face away from her, looking out into the hallway as well to see Catherine and Grissom, each with a hand on their side of the file their noses were buried inside.

Not a moment later Grissom continued his descent down the hall, leaving Catherine alone. Confused, I turned back to Sara, thinking she'd gotten over Grissom a long time ago. The confusion only mounted as she continued to stare, even in Grissom's absence. Then an idea hit me, one I thought just couldn't be right, but there was that gut feeling again.

"Yo, Sara! You still with me?" I called loud enough to shake her out of her trace. Her eyes finally met mine, briefly embarrassed before she recovered.

"Yeah, sorry," she muttered. "Got distracted. What were you saying?"

"Distracted by what?" I asked, not letting her change the topic so easily.

She shook her head, pretending to be engrossed in the pictures. "Nothing," she replied coolly.

She'd just given me the perfect opportunity to test my newfound theory. "Now, I know you two haven't always gotten along, but I hardly think that's a reason to refer to Catherine as 'nothing,' do you?"

I don't think I've ever seen Sara's eyes as wide as they were when her head snapped to my direction. She stood there speechless, and I knew I'd busted her good. I couldn't contain myself anymore, and my laughter exploded at her expense.

"I… I wasn't… Catherine? No," she sputtered.

It took a moment for my laughter to subside enough for me to speak. "I'm not stupid, Sara," I mocked her earlier words in my best girl-voice. "Like I couldn't see you ogling her through the window."

"Stop it, Warrick!" She shoved me roughly. "First of all, I don't 'ogle.' Second of all, I'm not… I wasn't… Catherine's just…"

"Fine as hell?" I tried completing her thought.

"No!" She hit me again. "Dammit, Warrick! No. Knock it off," she grumbled the last bit through clenched teeth.

Judging by the pink of her cheeks, she had it bad. "Oh c'mon, Sara. Who could blame you?"

"I said drop it," she barked, staring at the table.

I shook my head. "Admit it."

"No."

"Sara…" I pushed.

"Not happening," she said dryly.

"You know I'm right."

"I don't know anything of the sort." I could tell she was near breaking point. I fixed a knowing look in her direction, certain if I stared long and hard enough, she would eventually crack.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Catherine is 'fine as hell.' Happy? But I was _not_ ogling."

"You were a little," I said casually, my voice purposely smug. She only had time to glare before Catherine herself strode into the room.

"Hey, how's it going in here?" she asked, her smile in my current partner's direction causing Sara to once again become overly interested in the photos.

Sara didn't look up from the table. "I thought you had a dead body to deal with."

"I had to hand it off," Catherine sighed. "Possible ties to one of Sam's casinos. Mind if I join you guys till something comes in?"

Sara looked up at Catherine, then to me, and I couldn't quite tell whether she was more afraid I'd say yes, or worried I wouldn't. "Be my guest," I finally replied. "It would be _our _pleasure to have you. Wouldn't it, Sara?"

"Yeah, sounds great," she managed to force out. I almost felt bad for her, but then again, it was pretty hysterical, if only for the fact that it was completely unexpected. I really had to tell someone about this. Just then I saw Greg passing through the hall. He and Sara were close, so there was a good chance I wouldn't be spilling the beans anyway.

"Would you ladies excuse me a moment?" I asked. Both women nodded their consent while I hustled out of the room.

I waited a second until he'd passed the window and we were out of their sights; I was in no mood to face the wrath of Sara, as she would undoubtedly know exactly what we were talking about. I grabbed Greg by the arm, apparently a little more roughly than intended.

"Ow, man!" he whined. "What gives?"

"Sorry, Greggo. But listen up. You are _not_ going to believe this…"


	2. Sara

_A/N: Thanks for the birthday wishes :) It was quite an excellent birthday, I must say lol. Ps, if you haven't figured, chapter name = POV. I've given up on the begging/hoping for reviews, so I'm just posting away lol. Though do not forget that they are still always appreciated! Enjoy!_

* * *

Warrick sighed. "I don't get it," he said, but that was the last thing I heard. After too much discussion and staring at photos, I had finally offered my eyes a rest, absently turning towards the window. Figures I would look up and see Catherine, the angry twisting in my gut making me feel like I'd just swallowed a golf ball whole.

She was so flawless, with her soft ringlets of hair falling around her face, the S-shaped curve of her body deliciously visible thanks to her less than modest attire. Not that I was complaining. At all.

When did she become so perfect? I know I remember a time when she was just Catherine, and not the person that made my heart pound and fall into my stomach. Things were so much easier when I had liked Grissom. He never took my breath away. He never made my pulse race, or made me forget what I was talking about mid sentence by simply looking at me.

Grissom walked off, and still I stood transfixed by her, not to mention I didn't want to miss the reverse shot when she eventually walked away. Grissom had never captivated me to the point that I forgot there was someone else in the room.

"Yo, Sara! You still with me?"

* * *

He knew. Warrick knew. Why did I have to say it? How did he make me snap? I suppose everything bubbles to the surface eventually. I should have known someone would catch on, because if I were to be perfectly honest, I did do a lot of ogling. I could still feel my cheeks burning, and wouldn't you know that fate would send her sauntering into the room at that very moment.

"Hey, how's it going in here?" she asked, shooting me a gorgeous smile that I was somewhat less than used to receiving. I wasn't sure I could turn any redder at this point, but I averted my stare to the photos, just in case.

She'd handed off her case, and wanted to join us, if only for the time being. Usually I relished any and every opportunity to even be in her proximity, but right now, with my nerves shot and Warrick being all too aware of my situation, I wasn't sure I could handle it.

For the quickest of seconds I thought maybe Warrick had my back. "Be my guest." Of course not, he would rather tease me relentlessly. "It would be _our _pleasure to have you. Wouldn't it, Sara?" he dragged me into the conversation, quite deliberately I'm sure. I managed to mumble some sort of agreement before Warrick hurried out of the room, missing the panic on my face in his rush.

I tried to discreetly sneak a peek at Catherine, but when I titled my eyes in her direction I found she was already watching me, the slightest hint of confusion in her features. I knew she could tell I was acting strangely, and I gave her a smile that was undoubtedly far more awkward than I'd intended. I felt a fresh wave of panic, as the confusion seemed to melt away from her expression as her smile broadened.

"How's it going?" she asked, and I couldn't tell whether she was being facetious or not.

"Good," I squeaked, clearing my throat before trying again. "Good, you?"

Her smirk was starting to make me very uncomfortable. "Great," she replied, her tone masking any hint of awkwardness she may have felt.

I breathed a small sigh of relief when Warrick reentered the room, though my fear of his tormenting made the feeling short lived.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Oh, just had to talk to Greg," he said a little too nonchalantly.

Dear god, please tell me he was not gossiping. "About what?"

He shrugged. "Just a thing."

I was going to kill him. He told Greg, I knew it. Judging by the gap he'd suddenly created between us, he knew damn well that he was as good as dead too.

"Does someone want to fill me in on the case?" Catherine called, saving Warrick from certain death, at least for now. He began going over the photos, Catherine leaning in closer and closer as she strained to see the pictures on the far side of the table. Finally she braced herself on her hands, her body just short of a 90-degree angle, allowing her shirt to hang loosely away from her chest.

I tried not to look, feeling like it was a very mannish thing to do – not to mention chauvinistic – but it was as though _they _were watching at _me_, daring me to hold their stare. How badly I wanted to touch them, taste them. How much more I wanted her to want it the way I did.

"Ahem," Warrick coughed the most obviously fake cough I'd ever heard. He looked from Catherine's chest to me, letting me know, quite smugly, that he'd caught me 'ogling' twice in a less than a ten-minute span. Somehow I managed to resist the compulsion to punch him.

Catherine of course eventually caught on to our silent conversation. "Why do I feel like I am totally out of the loop right now?"

"There's no loop," I replied quickly.

She looked skeptical. "You sure?"

"Well actually…" Warrick started, pissing me off quite deliberately.

"No," I reiterated, a little too strongly.

Catherine looked from me, to Warrick, and then back again, knowing there was something she was missing out on, though she didn't press it further. "You guys seem to have this under control… I'll go see if Nicky needs any help," she finally declared. I pretended to examine the photos again, a ploy I was certain I wasn't going to be able to use for much longer. Greg stepped in to the room just as Catherine was about to leave. He gave her a long look, then turned to me and smirked. I _knew_ Warrick had told.

"Who's up for drinks after shift?" he chirped.

I certainly wasn't about to let the three of them go out without me, not when two of them knew my deepest secret and the third was the last person I wanted to find out about it. "I'm in," I replied.

"Nah, man, I'm beat," Warrick declined.

"I have to take Linds to school," Catherine explained. "I promised. Maybe next time."

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sara Bear!" Greg rubbed his hands together excitedly. I really hadn't been in the mood for drinks. I really just wanted to chaperone. Now there was no one I needed to keep my eye on, but I was already stuck.

"Greg? Don't ever call me that again," I replied grumpily.

"You got it," he said with an exaggerated wave of his finger before disappearing again. When he was gone, I turned and punched Warrick in the shoulder as hard as I could.

"Damn, Sara!" he yelled. "It's not my fault you got the hots for your sexy, senior, female coworker."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really not know when the shut the fuck up?"

He just laughed as I stormed out of the room, praying to god that this wouldn't spread any further.


	3. Greg

_A/N: Man, I guess when I don't beg for it, people REALLY don't feel the need to review! Like I said, I'm just posting this anyway. I really would like to know if people like this, since it's kinda out of the norm... many thanks to the few of you that have reviewed!_

* * *

I was on my way to the trace lab when I felt someone snag me roughly by the arm.

"Ow, man! What gives?" I asked when I turned and discovered it was Warrick manhandling me.

"Sorry Greggo," he apologized somewhat absently, more interested in what he himself had to say. "But listen up. You are _not _going to believe this."

"Better be good," I grumbled, nursing my arm.

"Man up, Greg," he scoffed. "Look, have you noticed Sara acting different lately?"

I hadn't really noticed, but when I stopped to think about it, he did have a point. "Like at assignments?"

He nodded. "Exactly. You have any idea why?"

"Uh, no…" I replied. "Want to get to the point?"

Warrick lowered his voice to the point that I had to strain to hear. "Sara's got the hots for Catherine."

"What?" I shouted, Warrick shushing me immediately. I lowered my voice as well. "Are you sure? How do you know? Did she tell you?" I rambled off questions, rather excited by this new information.

"Not in so many words," he confessed, "but I just caught her staring at Catherine through the window."

My excitement dwindled. "That's it? That's your evidence?"

He shook his head. "No, not just staring. _Staring. _She didn't even hear me calling her name. Then when I confronted her, she panicked. Turned ten shades of red, too."

That was slightly more compelling. "But she never _admitted _to anything?"

"She admitted Catherine is fine as hell," he told me. Now that was more like it.

"Wait, she actually said 'fine as hell'?" I asked skeptically, thinking that didn't really sound like Sara.

He nodded. "She was repeating what I said. But she did say it."

This was rich. Sara and Catherine… Oh the visuals running through my mind right then.

"What are you two ladies gossiping about?" Sofia interrupted, halting her journey down the hall to mock us.

"Nothing," we said in unison, making us come off all the guiltier.

She looked back and forth between the two of us like we were badly behaved children. "Spill it," she commanded.

"I have to go back in." Warrick pointed towards the layout room, taking a giant step back. "See ya guys."

I was suddenly alone with Sofia, who had fixed me with a burning glare that was beginning to make me extremely nervous.

"What?" I squeaked in a rather un-masculine voice.

"You know what," she pushed.

I had to get away before she made me crack. "Got to get these to trace," I told her, waving the evidence in my hand, turning away and continuing down the hall.

"Oh, come on! You're really not going to tell me?" she called as I retreated.

"Nope!" I threw back over my shoulder.

I heard her grunt in frustration before yelling again. "You know I'll figure it out eventually!"

I pointedly ignored her, offering Nick a casual 'hey' as he passed by from the opposite direction.

I couldn't get Warrick's discovery off my mind; I had to dig deeper. After finally completing my original mission of dropping my evidence off with Hodges, I made my way back towards the layout room.

I passed by Sofia again, who paused in her current conversation with Nick to send me another glare. I shook it off and continued to my destination.

There was definitely a tension in the room, and I couldn't suppress my grin when I noticed Sara's rosy cheeks. She looked pissed.

"Who's up for drinks after shift?" I asked, hoping for the opportunity to test Warrick's theory for myself.

"I'm in," Sara replied, much more eagerly than I would have expected. I was a bit disappointed when Catherine declined, though I was certain I could get Sara to spill the beans with the help of a few beers.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sara Bear!" I could barely contain my excitement.

"Greg," she said coldly. "Don't ever call me that again."

* * *

"What?" Sara snapped, obviously not enjoying herself. I'd managed to coax her into her fifth beer, not to mention a shot of whiskey after the third.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked eagerly, hoping she was loosened up enough by now.

"No," she replied firmly.

I thought I'd try a different approach. "Catherine sure looked nice today, didn't she?"

"Wow, Greg," Sara laughed bitterly. "Subtlety is really not your forte, is it?"

Little did she know she'd already taken the bait. "So, you know what I'm talking about then."

"Yeah. I'm sure Warrick told you _all_ about it," she sighed.

"And it's true then?" I pushed, trying to mask my glee.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered. "Yes, fine, it's true. Maybe tomorrow I should just wear my fucking 'I Heart Catherine' T-shirt to work, what do you think?"

I ignored her sarcasm. "Seriously? You seriously want Catherine. Like, _want _her," I said dramatically.

"Yes, god dammit!" she snapped again. "Didn't I just say that? I want her. All day, every day. I want her so bad, it hurts to even look at her. Okay? You've got your answer, now can we please just drop it already!"

Sara took a cab home after she finished her beer. Since we'd arrived in her car, I took a cab back to the lab parking lot as well, to pick up my own vehicle. Nick was just on his way out the door as I exited the cab.

"You sure managed to piss off Sofia today," he said when he saw me.

"Is she really that upset about it?" I asked, not having taken Sofia for the gossiping type.

Nick shrugged. "Nah, probably not. Probably just mad that she couldn't figure it out, and now she's hell bent on trying."

"That makes more sense," I nodded.

"So, what were you talking about?" he inquired.

"I don't think I'm supposed to discuss it," I told him.

He gave me a skeptical look. "Greg you know you're no good at keeping secrets. So, let's hear it. You're practically pissing yourself with excitement."

I really was having trouble containing my glee towards not just the situation itself, but at being the one that had really gotten Sara to crack.

"Alright, I'll tell you," I caved. "But you cannot tell anyone. Especially not Sofia… you know how girls like to talk…"

"Yeah, almost as much as you do," he jabbed.

"Irrelevant. Anyway," I got back on track, taking a split second to collect myself. "Sara wants to do the nasty with Catherine!"


	4. Nick

_A/N: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing last chapter! Seriously made my day :) I actually made my self laugh a little writing this chapter, so please do let me know if you think it's funny, or if I am just a psycho who laughs at her own jokes haha (oops, there I go again!) Happy reading!_

* * *

"You know I'll figure it out eventually!" Sofia's voice resonated down the hall, as I passed by a rather smug looking Greg.

"What'd he do now?" I asked the detective when I reached her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just being an ass. He and Warrick were chattering like little school girls, and when I invaded their tea party they both clammed up and wouldn't tell me a damn thing."

"I doubt it was anything important," I joked. "I mean, it's Warrick and Greg."

Sofia smiled a little. "Oh, I seriously doubt it was anything of substance," she agreed. "Now I just need to know so I can rub it in his face. I'm a detective, for god's sake. If I can't crack Greg, I might as well turn in my badge."

Just then, Greg passed by again, while Sofia shot him the glare of death. "Just don't hurt him," I teased. "You know he's fragile."

For that one she laughed out loud. "Right," she said, her smile going from amused to mischievous as she peered at me.

"Oh, now don't drag me into this," I begged.

"Come on," she said sweetly, placing a hand gently on my bicep. "You know he'd tell you way before me. Please?"

Despite knowing she was only trying to get her way by being flirtatious, her charming accent and big blue eyes got the best of me. "Fine, I'll ask him. But I make no promises," I warned.

"You're the best, Nicky," she cooed, giving my arm a little squeeze before she sauntered off. I was such a sucker.

I stuck around for a while after shift, though I didn't see Greg anywhere in the lab. Not that I was terribly disappointed, as I wasn't too thrilled to be getting tangled up in the gossip web.

Greg was getting out of a cab as I finally made my way to the parking lot. Just my luck, or lack thereof, depending on how you looked at it.

"You sure managed to piss off Sofia today," I called across the lot. He seemed nervous that he'd really made his way onto her shit list, though I assured him it was probably just curiosity getting the best of her.

"So, what were you talking about?" I inquired, being a man of my word, no matter how reluctant I was to have to ask. Greg was suddenly giddy when I brought it up, but tried to avoid the subject all the same. Whatever it was, it was making him practically dance all over the parking lot, and I knew he would spill.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you cannot tell anyone. Especially not Sofia… you know how girls like to talk…" he babbled.

I didn't really think the girls were the problem here. "Yeah, almost as much as you do."

He didn't even flinch at my barb, too consumed with his information. "Irrelevant. Anyway…. Sara wants to do the nasty with Catherine!"

Now he had my attention. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean like, sex?"

He nodded excitedly. "Hanky panky, knockin' boots, do the wild thing…"

"With _Catherine?_" I asked again, needing to be sure I was hearing this correctly.

"Bang-bang!" he replied, accompanied by a little gyrating motion I really didn't need to see.

"Sex, Greg. Grown ups call it sex."

"Whatever," he dismissed me. "Call it what you will, Sara wants Catherine's."

Coming from Greg, I was a bit skeptical. "Do you actually know this? Or were you confusing fantasy with reality again?"

"Dare to dream, man," he continued to be elusive. "This one most definitely came true. Well, halfway true…"

"Just tell me how you know," I cut him off.

"Right," he tried to gather himself. "Warrick caught her staring at Catherine earlier today. He called her on it, and she confessed to thinking Catherine is a babe. He even caught her looking down her blouse… but that was after the scary Sofia part…"

"How does any of that lead up to her wanting to have sex with Catherine?" I asked, certain Greg's imagination had indeed run away with him.

"It doesn't," he agreed. "But I just got back from hanging out with Sara herself. It took a few beers, but she finally confessed, and I quote, she 'wants Catherine so bad, it hurts to even look at her.' How's that for evidence?"

It was pretty compelling. "Sara wants Catherine," I repeated to myself.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone," he said seriously, presumably afraid of what Sara could and would do to him if she found out.

"Right," I nodded, turning to my car. "Have a good night, Greggo."

"Oh, I will," he replied crudely.

I winced. "Come on now, I didn't need to hear that!"

Greg just shrugged, getting into his own car and pulling away. I sat behind my steering wheel, debating whether or not to keep the information to myself. The only reason I'd asked was on Sofia's behalf, so in the end I dialed her number.

"Curtis," she answered.

"Detective, you owe me a drink," I informed her.

"Oh, do I now?" she feigned an innocent voice. "What for?"

"Just got Greg to spill his little secret. Well, more like Sara's little secret," I conceded.

She paused. "How is Sara's secret worth me buying you a drink?"

I laughed. "Trust me, it's worth it."

"Alright," she agreed skeptically. "Meet me at the Highball in twenty?"

"You got it." I felt a little bad as I hung up the phone, but I thought maybe another woman's perspective could be helpful for Sara. At least I tried to make that my reasoning, not wanting to admit I was now fully immersed in office gossip.

I arrived at the bar ten minutes later, presumably the same one Sara and Greg had gone to as I noticed her car in the parking lot. I sat at the bar, waiting for Sofia, who showed up about five minutes later.

"Alright, Stokes, this better be worth it," she proclaimed after we ordered our drinks.

"It is," I reiterated. "If nothing else, you can use it as ammunition against Greg for opening his big mouth."

She seemed pleased with that. "I'm listening."

"Okay, too many people know about this already, so you have to keep your mouth shut," I told her, waiting for her to nod her consent before I continued. "Sara has a thing for Catherine."


	5. Sofia

_A/N: I am SO happy to see that people are enjoying this! You all make me feel so validated! Lol. Ready for a little twist? ;)_

* * *

I was just about to call it a night when my phone rang.

"Curtis," I answered, without checking the caller ID.

"Detective, you owe me a drink," a southern drawl proclaimed.

"Oh, do I now?" I replied in my sweetest voice. "What for?"

"Just got Greg to spill his little secret," Nick told me. "Well, more like Sara's little secret."

That was somewhat less thrilling than I had hoped for. It wasn't that I didn't like Sara; she was a very nice person, when she wanted to be. I just wasn't that interested in her personal business. "How is Sara's secret worth me buying you a drink?"

He assured me it would be worth my time, so I went with it, throwing on a fresh shirt before heading to the bar.

We ordered our drinks, and Nick promised me that I could hold whatever he was going to tell me over Greg's head. I was happy enough with that, though I got the feeling that he thought what he was going to tell me was juicy enough in and of itself.

"Okay, too many people know about this already, so you have to keep your mouth shut," he warned me. I nodded my agreement, suddenly becoming quite curious. "Sara has a thing for Catherine."

That I was not expecting. "What kind of thing?" I asked, much more intrigued than I thought I would be.

He shrugged. "Sexual, I think."

"Wait, I mean, this is coming from _Greg._ Are you sure?" I questioned, knowing the young CSI was prone to fantasies.

"I thought the same thing," he replied with a shake of his head. "But he said Warrick caught Sara lusting after Catherine through the window, then drooling over her… chest," he paused to carefully choose his phrasing. "She told Warrick she thinks Cath's hot, then she told Greg – somewhat drunkenly – that she 'wants Catherine so bad, it hurts.' Sounds sexual to me."

"Sara really said that?" I asked, and Nick hummed in affirmation. When I thought about it for a moment, something seemed off. "Sara doesn't really seem like a one-night-stand kind of girl, wouldn't you say?"

He paused, taking a sip of his drink before answering. "I don't really know… I guess she doesn't. Why?"

"Well, I don't know her that well," I conceded. "But it just seems like when she falls, she falls hard… you know?"

"You talking about Grissom?" he asked, and I nodded. "I didn't know you knew about that."

"Please," I scoffed. "A blind man could have seen that she would have gladly had me shot when I first started at the lab."

Nick laughed. "Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore."

"You know, for a girl with authority issues, she sure does seem to have a thing for people in authoritative positions," I noted out loud.

"Way deeper than I wanted to go with this, Curtis," he whined, making me laugh again.

"Not where I was going with that one. You made it dirty all by yourself," I teased, patting him on the head. We chatted a short while longer, each finishing our singular drink before heading home as we both had to be up in just a few hours by then.

Running on far too little sleep the next night, I made a trip over to the Crime Lab, heading directly to the break room for some caffeine. Nick was already at the coffee pot when I arrived.

"Sleepy?" he asked, handing me an empty mug.

"Exhausted," I confirmed. We both fell silent as Catherine and Sara appeared in the doorway. They seemed to be discussing a case, certainly nothing of a personal nature, but there was no mistaking the look in Sara's eyes. There was definitely lust, but I thought there seemed to be a hint of something more.

Catherine continued her way down the hall, while I tried to look busy with the coffee pot when Sara entered the room. When her back was to me, I saw Nick smirk in her direction. I sent him a glare from behind the other woman's head, warning him to leave it alone.

He didn't notice, or didn't care. "Having a good night?" he asked, giving a little glance in the direction Catherine had gone.

Sara groaned. "God, tell me you have not talked to Greg," she begged, seeming to forget I was in the room.

Nick played dumb, but not very well. "What would Greg have told me?"

"I am going to kill you," she proclaimed. "I am actually going to kill each and everyone of you gossip-whoring little boys!"

I figured I better make myself scarce before I ended up on Sara's hit list, not to mention how incredibly awkward it would be if she knew Nick had told me her secret.

"I'll see you later, Nicky," I called as I made for the door, noticing Sara's panic when she spun around, apparently finally remembering I was there as I scurried out of the room.

I wandered through the halls with no particular destination, eventually noticing Wendy alone in the DNA lab. I didn't get much chance to see the techs since I made the switch to Detective, so I decided I would pop in and say 'hello.'

"Detective Curtis, what brings you here?" she greeted me cheerfully.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm hiding from Sara Sidle," I joked.

"Uh oh," she teased back. "How'd you manage to get yourself on Sara's bad side?"

"Well, I haven't _yet,_" I chuckled. "That's why I'm hiding. Nick told me a little personal information about her that I don't think she would be to pleased about me being aware of."

"Oh, you have to dish!" she begged eagerly. "What do you know?"

I knew I wasn't supposed to tell, but I couldn't help myself. "Well, it's a long story, but Nick claims that Sara has some sort of sexual fantasy about Catherine, and there's pretty good supporting evidence." I stopped abruptly as I noticed Grissom passing by, giving us a strange look. When he was out of sight, I continued. "Nick thinks it's purely sexual, staring down her shirt and talking about how bad she wants her. I feel like there's more too it though."

"Of course there's more!" Wendy proclaimed, not seeming the least bit surprised. "Have you ever seen the two of them together? If Sara drooled over her anymore, I'd have to keep a mop handy for every time they came in here together."

"Is this all true?" a voice startled both Wendy and I from the other side of the DNA lab.

"Shit," Wendy muttered, as I turned to face our intruder. "Catherine, don't be mad."


	6. Wendy

_A/N: Haha, sorry everyone... I honestly didn't even realize I was leaving you with a cliffhanger, cuz it just was the logical place to end it and I went on to write the next chapter moments later... Though, to be honest, I'm not that sorry. Lol just kidding. Well, you all have been wondering how Catherine was going to react, here is your moment of truth! Kind of... lol

* * *

_

Being that it was a pretty mellow day for DNA, I was particularly pleased to get a surprise visit from Sofia. Even more so when she brought up Sara's crush on Catherine, as I had noticed it months before and had been itching to gossip about it. Unfortunately for us, we got a little too carried away, failing to notice Catherine in the doorway until it was too late.

"Is this all true?" Catherine asked before Sofia even realized she was there.

"Shit… Catherine, don't be mad," I said gingerly.

Catherine shook her head, and I realized she was completely dumbfounded. "Mad? I'm not mad… Confused… Yes…"

Sofia and I looked to one another awkwardly, not quite sure what to say. After what seemed to be a very long silence, Catherine seemed to find her footing again. "Well? Are you going to explain or what?"

"I… I just had a feeling," I blurted out. "I don't _know_ anything. Sofia's the one that knows about her checking out your rack and stuff."

Sofia gawked at me, obviously pissed at being thrown under the bus. I tried to give her an apologetic smile, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Sofia?" Catherine asked firmly, her initial shock obviously wearing off.

"I so didn't want to end up in the middle of this," Sofia sighed.

Catherine was starting to get irritated. "Well, you're in it now, so someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

"Okay," Sofia surrendered, "this is everything I know: Sara thinks you're hot. She said she wants you, pretty badly it seems, and she may or may not have a sexual fantasy about you."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ she does," I said without thinking.

Sofia glared. "Not helpful, Simms."

"Back up," Catherine commanded. "She told _you_ she wants me?"

"No… she told Greg," Sofia confessed.

Catherine frowned. "And Greg told you?"

"Actually, Greg told Nick," I chimed in.

"Wait, why did she tell Greg in the first place?" Catherine continued to interrogate us.

"Because Sara told Warrick she thinks you're hot… and then he told Greg, who got her drunk enough to confess… and then he told Nick…"

Catherine sighed. "Then Nick told you, and you told Wendy… Christ, am I the only one who didn't know about this?"

"Well… I technically found out at the same time as you," I pointed out. "Since you were, you know, hovering."

"I was not hovering," Catherine defended herself. "How else do you expect me to react when I walk in the room and hear 'Sara has some sort of sexual fantasy about Catherine' right off the bat? And what about this 'feeling' of yours anyway?"

"Oh, right. That," I mumbled. "It's just, you know, the way she looks at you."

"How exactly does she look at me? 'Drooling' aside," Catherine asked.

I wasn't really sure how to explain it. It was one of those things you just had to see for yourself, but when you did, you knew. "Just… like she wants you. You really never noticed? Not even a little?"

"No," Catherine sighed. "I mean, we have been getting along better, and she was acting funny earlier. Almost… shy. I thought it was my imagination…"

I couldn't quite gage Catherine's reaction to all this. There was definite confusion, and a degree of surprise. Whether she saw it as a negative thing or not was anyone's guess.

Out of things to say, I looked pleadingly to Sofia for help.

"Look, Catherine, I know this is awkward," she began, "being that we're not exactly close. The guys all seem to agree that this is a purely sexual thing because, well, they're guys, I guess. But Wendy and I, we really think it's more than that."

That seemed to make Catherine take a step backwards into being dumbfounded again, so I piped up. "We're not saying we think you need to do anything about it. Just… go easy on her."

Suddenly, it was like a light went on in Catherine's head and she grinned. "Do me a favor," she beckoned. "If you see Sara, don't tell her we had this conversation."

I would have thought her motive was to avoid an uncomfortable situation, if it wasn't for the beaming look on her face. "That!" I exclaimed to Sofia, pointing at Catherine. "That is how Sara looks at her! Oh my god…" realization suddenly hit me. "You want her too, don't you?"

Catherine smirked a little half-smile. "Just promise you won't tell," she said again before walking out of the room, whatever she'd initially come in for completely forgotten now.

Sofia and I looked at each other, stunned silent before we both started to laugh.

"Well, tonight suddenly got a lot more interesting," I said.

Sofia nodded. "I'll say."

Grissom popped his head into the room. "Have either of you seen Sara?" he asked.

"Uh, last I saw she was in the break room," Sofia told him.

He nodded and made like he was going to leave again, but then turned back around. "What have you two heard about this situation with her and Catherine?"

We looked to each other and then back to Grissom, wondering how on earth word had gotten to him. "Nothing," I replied quickly, Sofia echoing my statement.

He regarded us carefully, quite obviously aware we were lying, which was apparently all he needed to know. "Thank you," he said sarcastically, leaving for good this time.

"That can't be good," I said warily.

"Probably not," Sofia agreed. "Hey, I should probably go see if there's any detecting to be done. I'll stop by again sometime, so we can actually catch up."

I nodded my understanding. "Sounds good. Might want to wait until the Sara threat level has gone from red to at _least_ yellow."

She chuckled on her way out the door. "I'll keep that in mind. Later, Simms," she called, leaving through the opposite end from which she'd come in. Seemed my lab had become a revolving door today, as the next second Sara appeared on my other side.

"Hey, Wendy, I know it was low priority, but did you get a chance to run that hair from me and Warrick's B&E?"

"Hair? Oh, no, not yet, sorry," I stuttered, knowing I wasn't any good at keeping secrets, but also not wanting to have Catherine bite my head of if I let the cat out of the bag… so to speak. "Um, Grissom was just looking for you."

She frowned. "Did he say why?"

"Well, he mentioned the… you know… the 'Catherine situation.'" There went my big mouth.

She slumped, looking almost defeated as she shook her head. "How did you…" she started, but she didn't get to finished as Grissom sneaked up to the doorway once again, in that creepily undetectable way he was known for.

"Yes, about the 'Catherine situation,'" he reiterated firmly. "Sara, a word in my office, please?"

Sara's eyes turned skyward, seeming to ask the gods why this was happening to her. "This is so not my day," she groaned.


	7. Grissom

_A/N: Hmm, well, I am going to go ahead and assume that the review button was broken since I posted the last chapter... do not correct me if I am wrong about that, or I will be mad at you! Lol. Here's the next chapter anyway, but just a warning that I did not yet have time to finish ch8, so it could be a day or two on that one... reviews, of course, help speed things along... yea, I'm back to shameless begging.

* * *

_

Having to pry into people's personal business was one of my least favorite parts about being a supervisor, second only to paper work and dealing with Conrad Ecklie. Unfortunately, this situation with Sara seemed to be exploding rather quickly, and I realized I'd better do some damage control before it got out of hand; or worse, back to Catherine.

I scoured the halls looking for Sara, coming up empty handed. I passed by Sofia and Wendy in the DNA lab, fairly certain by the way Detective Curtis clammed up when she saw me that they too were discussing what seemed to be the hot topic of the night.

After about ten minutes or so of fruitless searching, I found myself back where I'd started, hearing Wendy and Sofia now giggling between themselves.

"Have either of you seen Sara?" I inquired. Sofia said she might be in the break room, so I turned to leave. "What have you two heard about this situation with her and Catherine?" I asked as I turned back to the two women, wanting to see if this had spread as far as I'd thought.

"Nothing," they both replied, almost in unison, though I could tell by the look they exchanged that it was not the truth.

"Thank you," I said dryly, having heard every thing I needed to hear through their omission. I made my way to the break room, with still no sign of Sara. Since I was already there, I took a moment to grab myself a cup of coffee before continuing my hunt.

Stepping back into the hallway, I finally saw her as she entered the lab I had just left. Following her trail, I could hear them talking even before I reached the door.

"Um, Grissom was just looking for you," I heard Wendy inform her.

"Did he say why?" Sara asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"Well, he mentioned the… you know… the 'Catherine situation.'" I knew the girls had been lying. Luckily for Wendy, I already had something more important to deal with. Sara looked deflated as I finally found the doorway.

"How did you…"

"Yes, about the 'Catherine situation,'" I said, not letting Sara complete her thought as I made my presence known. "Sara, a word in my office please?"

"This is so not my day," she muttered to herself, though she complied and followed me down the hall nonetheless.

"Have a seat, please," I instructed her calmly, taking a seat behind my desk.

She did so, looking incredibly nervous. "Look, Gil, I don't know what you heard," she began, "but it's not what it sounds like."

I looked at her skeptically before I replied. "Well, it sounds like you've been feeling some sort of physical or emotional attraction to Catherine, and, as of this evening, half the lab knows about it."

"When you put it that way, I guess it's exactly what it sounds like," she said humorlessly, slumping further down into the chair.

Despite having heard about it all shift, Sara admitting to it out loud still had it's shock value. "Which is it? The physical or the emotional?"

"Both," she replied without hesitation, surprising me with her openness.

"Look, Sara," I sighed. "You know I don't want to have to discuss this with you, but it's causing a bit of commotion around the lab. Not to mention what could happen when word eventually makes its way to Catherine. To be honest, I'm not really sure what compelled you to suddenly start telling everyone…"

"What?" she gasped.

"I'm not telling you how to feel, Sara," I tried to explain. "Just maybe be a little more… discreet, perhaps? I would think you'd agree, that it is hardly appropriate to go around telling everyone on the team about how badly you want to… be_ intimate_… with Catherine."

"Are you serious right now?" she cut me off sharply. "First of all, do you really think I wanted the whole lab to know about this? Warrick may have figured it out, and I may have let something slip to Greg… that's it. I didn't _want _anyone to know!"

Now I was puzzled. "Then why is it that all I've heard tonight, from one end of the lab to next, is talk of you making lewd remarks about wanting Catherine?"

"Lewd?" she yelled, getting rather frantic. "I never said anything! I never…" she trailed off a moment before coming back. "Greg asked me if I wanted her. I told him I do. That's all I said, Gil."

That seemed like a far to simple explanation for what I'd heard. "Archie said something about you calling her a… 'sexy bitch?'" I asked, the phrase feeling awkward on my tongue.

"Does that really sound like something I would say?" she asked, and I had to agree that it didn't quite fit.

She sighed again. "Warrick asked me if she was attractive. I just… agreed."

Suddenly it all made sense. "Sounds like you have been the latest victim of the rumor mill then?"

"Catherine is going to kill me," she groaned, not really replying to my question.

I tried to think of a solution, but given the situation, there weren't many. "Maybe you should try talking to her?" I offered.

Sara snorted. "Yeah, right."

"It's better than her hearing it through the grape vine, Sara," I pushed.

"How?" she started getting worked up again. "How is it better? 'Hey, Cath, I know there's a rumor going around that I want to fuck you, but the reality is that I have a giant crush on you. Cool?' Yeah, that's _so _much better. Either way she is going to kill me. Either way she is going to know how I feel. Oh my god…"

"Sara, calm down," I said gently, seeing the panic in her face at her realization.

She stood up and started pacing. "No. No, Gil, this is bad… so bad," she mumbled. "No one was ever supposed to know! I can't. I can't tell her. How am I ever going to face her again? Catherine isn't supposed to know…"

"Catherine isn't supposed to know what?" Catherine appeared in the doorway, sounding almost smug, I thought. Sara just stared at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Cath, now isn't really a good time," I tried to dismiss her. "Whatever you need, we'll discuss it later."

"Actually, Gil, I was looking for Sara," she replied in an overly sweet tone. "Think maybe I could barrow her for a bit when you're done?"

Sara's expression pleaded me to say 'no,' but I ignored it. "I don't see why not."

Catherine grinned. "Good. Send her to my office when you're through." She started for the door, but a glance in the terrified Sara's direction stopped her, her grin taking on a mischievous quality. "Sara," she called in a low voice, waiting till she made eye contact. "I won't bite… unless you like that."

"Catherine," I scolded, but she just continued to smirk as she walked out the door.

"Thanks a lot, Gil," Sara snapped when she was gone.

"You're not going to be able to run away from her forever, Sara," I justified.

Sara threw up her arms in exasperation. "She knows! She fucking _knows_, Gil. Did you hear what she said?"

"And she's obviously not angry if she's joking about it," I countered. "Go talk to Catherine. She won't hurt you."

Sara made an angry noise that can only really be described as a growl, before storming out of the room. I sure _hoped _Catherine wouldn't hurt her…


	8. Catherine

_A/N: My apologies for the obscenely long delay in posting this last chapter! Between work and life, it just wasn't coming to me, no matter how many times I tried to write it. But now here it is, and hopefully you all aren't disappointed! :) Review, review, as always pretty pretty please!_

_

* * *

_

While I couldn't really say the past 24 hours had been the most bizarre I'd ever had, they certainly ranked in the top five. Sara actually seemed nervous around me when I'd offered to assist on the B&E she was working with Warrick. We hadn't had any kind of disagreement that day, or recently that I could recall; though she'd hardly ever seemed nervous after such situations in the past. There was something different, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I had all but forgotten Sara's unusual behavior, until impossibly perfect timing landed me in the DNA lab just in time to overhear Sofia and Wendy gossiping about Sara's sexual fantasies and apparent 'drooling,' both of which they claimed were brought on by yours truly.

In a way, once I'd heard it, it kind of all made sense; the shy looks, the awkwardness and uncomfortable silences. Still, the actuality of it stunned me. A little rush of butterflies shot to my belly as they told me that they thought it was more than purely sexual. I couldn't honestly say I'd never fantasized about things getting physical between Sara and I; that would in fact be a rather big lie. I'd often wondered what it would be like to have Sara in my bed. Even more though, I wondered what it would be like for that to be a regular occurrence. I imagined it would be quite thrilling.

Once the fluttering died down, and I finally wrapped my head around what I'd heard, I found myself filled with a strange sense of boldness. I wanted Sara, and I was going to have her, because I knew she wanted me. First, though, I was going to have a little fun.

I made a quick stop in the bathroom to freshen up, popping open one more button on my blouse, since rumor had it Sara was a fan of my 'girls.' I fluffed my hair around for a while until I decided I was being a bit too fussy, then began hunting for my prey.

I heard her voice coming from Grissom's office, not caring whether or not I was interrupting as I made my way to the door. She sounded frantic, though I couldn't make out what she was saying until I heard, "Catherine isn't supposed to know…"

"Catherine isn't supposed to know what?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was referring to. Grissom tried to dismiss me, as Sara looked at him in sheer panic. The panic escalated when Grissom agreed to send her my way when they were through. I turned to leave, but I couldn't resist giving Sara a little taste of what was to come. I called her name, waiting until she made eye contact for the first time before I spoke. "I won't bite… unless you like that." I could practically see her heart jumping out of her chest.

"Catherine," Grissom warned me, but I ignored him, strutting victoriously out the door.

I waited for her in my office, taking deep breaths whenever I felt my heart start beating more frantically, trying to convince myself that I wasn't as nervous as my body would have me believe. I had the upper hand; Sara didn't know how I felt. Even so, my pulse was racing.

I straightened up as I heard someone coming down the hall, immediately identifying the footsteps as Sara's. The sound stopped, and I waited for several moments, but she did not appear in the doorway.

"I'd be just as happy to have this chat in the hall, Sara," I called, letting her know I was aware she was stalling outside my door. "But for your own sake, I think you might want to come in here."

I couldn't help but grin as she slinked sheepishly around the corner. "Sorry," she muttered, with only a split second of eye contact.

"Shut the door, please?" I requested calmly, rising up from my chair as she complied. Show time.

Sara immediately tried to defend herself. "Look, Cath, it's not what you-"

"Have a seat," I cut her off, my cool exterior never faltering. "Please."

She did as I asked again, but continued to babble. "Catherine, please, if you just let me-"

I cut her off again, this time with a finger against her lips and a simple, "Shh." Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she stared at me, and I could tell she was having difficulty breathing normally as my finger maintained contact, our faces only inches apart. I made no other move or sound, letting her squirm a moment before her eyes broke away from my own, only to land down the tunnel of my shirt, which I was fully aware I had created as I leaned over her. It was only for a split second before she caught herself, brown eyes snapping back to mine more panicked than ever. I allowed my lips to spread ever so slowly into a mischievous grin, never letting on how incredibly adorable it was to see her face turn tomato red when she knew she was caught.

"So," I said slowly, letting my finger lightly graze her jaw as I lowered it from her lips. "Guess _that_ rumor is true, huh?" Sara didn't reply, staring up at me like a helpless puppy. I moved my face just the slightest bit closer before whispering, "Want to take a better look?"

Sara shook her head 'no,' though not very convincingly. I freed another button anyway, drawing her eyes right back to my chest. "Cat, please," she called hoarsely as she stood up, maneuvering around and away from me. "I thought you wanted to _talk._"

"I do," I confirmed, following Sara as she leaned against the front of my desk. "It seems I was the last person in the lab to catch wind of some pretty juicy gossip."

She tried to run again, but I placed my hands on the edge of the desk behind her, trapping her between my arms. Her face remained turned to the side, refusing to look at me, so I stepped in closer. I felt her inhale sharply as I pressed my body against hers, leaning in so that my breath would tickle her cheek. "Sara," I cooed, grinning when she shuddered. "If you wanted to fuck me that bad, all you had to do was ask."

Her head snapped towards me instinctively, probably not realizing her face would again be only inches from my own. Before she had time to gauge our proximity, I seized the opportunity and pressed my lips firmly onto hers.

At first she did nothing, but after a moment she began to respond, much to my delight, and relief. For as cool as I was playing things on the outside, inside I was still nervous as hell. I was just beginning to think how very much I wouldn't mind if this lasted all night, when I felt her tense and freeze up.

I felt another wave of nerves, but I hid it well. "What, now you don't want to fuck me?"

"No… I mean yes. I mean…" Sara stuttered.

"Yes you do, or yes you don't?" I tried to clarify.

She shook her head. "No. Yes…"

"Sara," I sighed, my tone letting her know she wasn't making any sense.

"I don't know what's going on right now, Catherine." She sounded even more nervous than I felt, which was saying something. "Why are you messing with me?"

"Because," I leaned in and nipped her bottom lip before replying, "I want you."

I grinned as I saw her visibly gulp at my confession. As much as her body seemed to be ready to give itself over to me, her brain was hesitating. "We can't do this, Cat," she puffed between breaths, sounding more like she was convincing herself.

"Sure we can," I hummed, watching her eyelids flutter shut as I pushed a thigh between her legs. "Bet we'd do it really well, too."

"No, Catherine," she whimpered, biting her lip to keep from reacting to my physical enticement. "It just… wouldn't be right."

Suddenly I knew what the hang up was, and just how to diffuse it. "Sara, if all I wanted was to get laid, do you really think that I would go for a coworker? One that I happen to know already has feelings for me?"

She looked shocked. "You know?"

I couldn't stop an indulgent smile from spreading across my face. "Well, I assumed. But _now _I know."

"And you still want me?" She still sounded nervous, but it seemed to be dissipating.

"Sara, I want you so bad, it hurts to even look at you."

She chuckled a little, though I wasn't really sure why. "I think I know the feeling."

I wasn't sure what to say, my brain becoming hazier with every moment I remained pressed up against her. The heat radiating from her body, her hands that had settled on my hips, her hot breath hitting my lips.

That was it, coherent thought was gone, and nothing remained but the desire to kiss her. So I did just that. I had intended to go for sweet and sensual, but my mouth had other plans, hungrily tasting her lips, and soon after that her tongue. She moaned quietly, and if there had been any rational thought left in my brain, it was surely out the window now. Her hands finally left my hips, one arm wrapping around my middle and holding me even closer. The other found my hair, pulling back gently to expose my neck as her lips left mine. The moment I felt her hot kisses trailing down my skin, I knew neither of us were going to be able to stop this from becoming a very inappropriate workplace activity, and I didn't care.

I managed to squeeze a hand between our bodies, now with no resistance from Sara, as I unfastened her pants and found my way inside. My last flickering bits of doubt dissipated when I felt her very obvious desire there. I returned my lips to hers, swallowing up her pants and moans as they escalated in volume. I felt nails digging into my skin, continuing to work my fingers as her body went rigid, until finally she melted back into my arms. I had just made Sara Sidle come. It felt amazing.

"Sara?" I called when I was fairly certain she was listening again. Receiving only a hum in reply, I smiled as I stroked her hair. "Will you let me take you out for a drink?"

She smiled back at me, pursing her lips playfully. "Aren't you supposed to ask that_before_ you seduce me?"

"I've never been one to play by the rules," I replied with a quick kiss. "Will you?"

"That depends," she feigned a serious tone. "What are the odds of you putting out on the first date?"

I laughed, finally removing my hand from between her legs, watching her eyes go wide as I licked my fingers. "I'd say… very good to excellent."

"After I'm done killing everyone in the lab for gossiping," Sara said with a mischievous smirk, "remind me to thank them."

* * *

_The End! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
